


Mama Would

by FitzSimmons_Philinda4ever



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Cartoon references, Cut song, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know, Mama would, Maybe not just friends, Movie Reference, Musical References, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, What Was I Thinking?, ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzSimmons_Philinda4ever/pseuds/FitzSimmons_Philinda4ever
Summary: This is a story based on the cut song from the musical "Mama Would". Here, I will tell some of the situation that Lydia sings about her mother, during a conversation with The Ghost with the most. He's back, and finally she will have someone who she can talk with.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Kudos: 32





	Mama Would

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ff in this fandom, I really hope you like it. I tried my best.  
Also, english isn't my first language, so send a heads up if you see something wrong!  
Enjoy!!

Lydia walked down the path of grass and mud, covered with snow, until she reached the big front door of the white Victorian house. The days were extremely cold ones, intensified by the intense winter of the end of the year. Maybe some storms were about to range on and she thanked - to whoever that ruled the universe - that that was her last day of school before the holiday break.

As soon as she got through the door and hang her coat, gloves and hat, she was greeted by a very euphoric Delia. As always.

“How was your last day of school, my darling?”, her stepmother kissed her cheek and involved her in a bear hug. Lydia kept her arms in front of her body to prevent from being crushed in the hug and, putting some distance between them, she gave a smile, the best she could give, with her facial muscles frozen because of the cold wind, and she answered.

“It was cool, you know. My colleagues and I made a little confraternization during PE class. We ate some pizza and sat around the heated pool instead of running around the gym.”, Lydia moved her shoulders up and down, and walked to put her foot on the first step of the stairs leading to the first floor. 

Delia smiled and said something about the dinner being ready in about 20 minutes, but the teenager wasn’t listening to her stepmother, not anymore. She was trying to understand why Barbara and Adam didn’t meet her beside the mailing box, as they always do.

She climbed the stairs, two by two steps, murmuring something about girls having the obligation of using skirts in that cold winter in Connecticut. The noise from above rose with each and every step she gave. Two - no, three - voices, were speaking loud enough to scare away the rats between the boxes in the attic.

Maybe her father was discussing something with the Maitlands, maybe it was something about all that junk piling up dust in the top corner of the house. Barbara's high pitched voice took over the conversation, she was speaking really fast and Lydia couldn’t understand one word. Adam spoke once or twice and with a low voice. The third voice, that wasn’t Charles’ voice. That was…

“Beetlejuice”, Lydia spoke slowly and the demon showed up in front of her, standing near the door to the attic.

“You called, my Lyds?”, a cheeky - and kind of sexy - smile appeared on his face.

Lydia almost fell down the stairs, but the ghost held her by the shoulder. The cool of his fingers got through the jacket of her uniform and she felt a deadly chill run through her spine.

“You can’t die before you say my name twice more, Babes.”, he took her in the direction of the attic, where the Maitlands were waiting impatiently for him. He let Lydia get in first and right after that he sat down on one of the boxes full of things, probably where he had been sitting before her arrival. 

Lydia waved to the couple and turned back to the demon. Stunned didn’t define what Lydia was at that moment.

“How can you be here?”, she pointed to him in the same way she did when they first met on the roof. “You were supposed to be-”, he interrupted her. 

“Dead? Babes, I was dead long before you even met me.”, he moved his shoulders and smiled. “I decided it was time to visit you guys. You know, see my wife and shi’.” Beetlejuice raised his eyebrows and winked at Lydia.

The Maitlands made some kind of noise between despair and disgust, but Lydia kept herself impassive.

“I thought you only were able to come back when a breather speaks your name three times.”, she took off her jacket and tie, the attic seemed hotter now.

“Streap tease, hm?”. Beetlejuice extended his arm, indicating to his wife to throw the clothes to him. She rolled her eyes and threw the tie at his face. “Actually, I can come back whenever I want. The rules are the same: I can only intercede in the world of the living when a breather speaks my name three times and blah, blah, blah. All that bullshit, you know.”

“Unfortunately, we can’t prevent him from coming.”, Adam looked at him with the corner of his eye and crossed his arms when the demon sent him a kiss in the air. 

“It won’t be a problem, he can’t do anything until I say his name.”, Lydia opened the door to get out of the attic and looked to her demon and to the Maitlands. “He comes with me, I won’t let him bother you guys any longer.”

In less than a second, Beetlejuice was beside his wife, ready to make her some company to wherever she wanted to go.

With shouts and cries of indignation and protest, Lydia walked towards her bedroom and let him get inside first. Automatically, the demon threw himself in her bed. His gaze fell on her, she looked really grown up and mature. Maybe she was in her last year of high school, maybe she was close to being a complete adult. 

"Don't think I brought you here just to look at me in  _ that _ way", she crossed her arms in front of her chest and laughed. "You know, it's not easy to talk to Adam and Barbara about some things."

"What kind of  _ things _ ?", he rose and sat up in her bed, biting his lips.

"You won't change, will you?", she smiled and continued. "Nothing like  _ this _ . I just want to have a normal conversation without having someone looking at me with pity."

Beetlejuice shook his head and laid down in the bed again, looking at the ceiling. He was ready to listen.

"What is it you want to talk about? You know, I have to think about the jokes I can make."

Lydia took a deep breath and laid down next to him.

"I want to talk about my mom."

  
  



End file.
